Take Flight on the Wings of Despair
The Black Feathers Fall A shirtless man stood on a cliff overlooking a human town, his golden eyes scanning the area quickly. Where is Hotaru? I told him I needed that report on demonic activity an hour ago. My grandson seems to be getting out of conrol with his powers. He began twirling a gun around his finger in bordom. Hotaru walked through like he didn't even notice Kyoufu. He took his sit near a tree and began glooming at nothingness. Kyoufu looked at his fellow criminal apathetically. "Do you have what I asked for? It is for your best intrest that you have it." He smiled, almost without trying. "In fact, the Quads just may be upset with you otherwise. Although, I may be out of line. You were a Ring higher than me, correct?" "No.. I didn't get that info ''you want." Hotaru stared back at Kyoufu and closed his eyes a few seconds after. "''Otherwise, I may just leave this pathetic organization..... And Kyoufu, ranks matter not to us anymore.... Or does it still to you?" He spoke while trying to have a nap. "No, but with as little as you say, I never knew you didn't care anymore. I'm not trying to thrust my job as the information gatherer on you, but that report is very valuable to us as a whole. Do you remember the incident a few years back where seven demons showed up and that number jumped to nine in moments? If I'm correct, those added two were Hell-Hunters, because...well my grandson has demon powers. If I knew which kind exactly, perhaps the risk he'd pose would become minimal at best." Kyoufu holstered his gun with a flick of his wrist. "So you're saying you're weak? Kyoufu? You couldn't handle nine people, you're grandson... I did not expect to hear this from you Kyoufu." Hotaru was starting with his insults, which has gotten to the nerve of many people. He opened up one of his eye and looked at Kyoufu's face. "Or so tell me... Are you scared?" Kyoufu paid his comrade's insults no mind. "Weakness is a myth for me. I've become stronger than I could have dared hope with Aizen's help. But being scared is another story. Yes, it is true. I'm scared. Have you ever wondered how strong demons are? It is said that the weakest demon could outclass the Reikon Kyuuban in terms of speed. But then, the strongest could have slain God. That is why I needed that report, to see what demons have been active within the last five to ten years." "Demons...Reikon Kyuuban...Hollows....Vizards....Arrancars....Shinigami. They are strong, when they choose to be. No, species is greater than another simply because his a demon, his an arrancar, she's this, she's that....How pathetic you come with those beliefs..." Hotaru didn't have a plan for a lecture this day but it seems Kyoufu had pushed him enough for him to get annoyed. He stood up and shook off the dust. "God? There is no such thing..." Hotaru's voice altered from somewhat strong to a very soft and calming tone. "As always, what words you choose to speak are filled with wisdom. My my my, I wish I was as skilled as you with words. However, it was but to put a relationship of power into perspective of course." Kyoufu resumed looking at the city below him. "Should I bring him in to study just how he can function with demonic blood in his Shinigami body, just to be safe?" "Do what you want, Kyoufu.... I'm not you're father for you to ask permission in every action you're going to do." Hotaru replied, his face as blank as always. "What a pain... I have to hunt a Diabolus later on.." "What a pity. Do you need me to wipe your ass while you whine some more? How about this, you help me out with this, and I'll forget the report. As an added bonus, I'll help snag a few Diabolus. Sound like a plan?" Kyoufu grinned as he watched a teenager with long black hair walk around the town looking at nothing but seeing everything. "Alright..." Hotaru too gazed upon the teen. He saw nothing significant about him and stared back at Kyoufu. "So...you need my help in this?" "Two Shikai, no Bankai. Wonder why he scares me, don't you? Well, if you fight him, you'll learn it. He's just like his father. Although I've never the pleasure of meeting a man like him, one ends up hearing rumors. So, you in or are you cowering out?"